chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahjongg Night
thumb|300px|rightIt is night time in Marzipan City, and Mung and his crew made some mevilled eggs. Chowder wants to taste one, but Truffles hits him with a frying pan saying it is for the ladies only. The ladies arrived and Truffles sends Mung and Chowder out of the kitchen. While they walk up to Chowder's room, Mung tells him about Truffles and when she plays Mahjongg, she turns into a beast called the Mahjongasaur. Mung also tells Chowder that a professional chef should be patient, and then he can have all the mevilled eggs he want before sending Chowder to bed. While he slept, he asks Kimchi what mevilled eggs taste like. Chowder bets that mevilled eggs tastes awesome and tried not to think about it, but he couldn't and went down to the kitchen while dropping his pillow on purpose. Truffles caught Mung coming back into the kitchen, because Mung was actually finding his work out gear. Truffles rips part of Mungs mustache as warning for distracting her. Mung walks out while Chowder has sneaked under the table. He tries to get one of the mevilled eggs, but grab the one of Mahjong pieces. Truffles catches him and chases Chowder back into his room and also boarded up Chowder's door so he won't come down again. Chowder thought that if he apologizes to Truffles , she would give him the mevilled eggs. He goes out the window and on his way to the kitchen. On his way, he sings a song about the mevilled eggs, but Chowder's song bothers the wind who is drinking a soda. The wind tries to shut Chowder up by blowing at him and throwing his drink at him, but Chowder was able to dodge it. In frustration, the wind also sends out a cloud to clobber Chowder, but Chowder runs from the cloud. He manage to make it to the kitchen and apologizes to Truffles, while the wind blows her colors off. She chases Chowder again and boarded the window door as well. Chowder decided to go to sleep and saying that he is a professional as well. He closed his eyes but while he slept, he wakes up and says he wants mevilled eggs and shakes the bed which is hanging from the ceiling and breaks off. Chowder hops the bed and breaks the wood on his door and moves the bed while saying mevilled eggs. He flips the bed and sends himself flying, right into the mahjongg game. While the ladies left, Truffles gives Chowder an egg. Chowder eats it, and realizes how bad the mevilled eggs tastes. Quotes Truffles: Honey? (Mung turns and she rips part of his mustache off) Mung: (weakly) Ladies Chowder: (singing) Mevilled eggs, gonna get me some mevilled eggs, mevilled eggs gonna get me some mevilled eggs. Trivia *Kiwi says, "Now that's some good thinking Chowder!". But in the closed captions it says that Panini is saying it. *In C.H. Greenblatt's blog he stated that this episode was a personal one, based on when his mother got together with her friends to play this game, and had wanted to do the story from the moment he pitched the show. Category:episodes